


Student No. 11 must break off one of his/her limbs and cook it and then eat it.

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 Year anniversary- Kings game, Being torn into 5 pieces, Gen, Haikyuu Kings game, haikyuu ousama game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou must break off one of his/her limbs and cook it and then eat it.
Kudos: 3





	Student No. 11 must break off one of his/her limbs and cook it and then eat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Ousama entree for the Haikyuu Ousama game server on discord.  
> Hope you enjoyed it Churro.

###  **Student No. 11 must break off one of his/her limbs and cook it and then eat it.**

Bokuto stared in horror at his phone. He had to do what?! “I think my phone broke.” He tried to shake it, but as he looked at his screen the letters hadn’t scrambled up and formed a new order for him.    
  
So far all the other orders hadn’t been so ridiculous as this one. How was he ever going to break his limbs? If he broke off an arm, he could no longer cook it. If he broke his leg off he couldn’t stand to cook it. How was he even going to break a limp off? He needed a saw or something for that. Then there was the fact that his limbs are far too large to eat on his own. Or that he couldn’t even cook at all. How would he know if something was cooked properly? He didn’t want to get sick from uncooked meat.   
  
Why was he even seriously considering this? There was no way he was going to hurt himself like that.    
  
It was then that Oikawa approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, it made the others jump up as he had been lost in his thoughts. “You are awfully quiet.” He spoke and hoped to sit on the table in front of him.    
  
“I was thinking about how I was going to do this.” Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Are you seriously thinking about cooking yourself and eating yourself?” Bokuto shook his head wildly.    
  
“I don’t think you should do it either,” Tsukishima, who had been listening to the conversation. He was seated right next to Bokuto. “There are no medical supplies here, which means the chance of you surviving is almost zero.”    
  
“Why are you talking as if Bokuto is really going to do it?” Oikawa had turned to look at the blond instead. “You know he would do it if we weren’t here.” Tsukishima retorted.   
  
“Would I really have done it? Sure I considered the possibilities but I am not going to hurt myself like that.” He questioned himself rather than the other two students with him. “I still want to play volleyball with everyone if we get out of here.” He looked dejected at his lap.    
  
“It is going to be okay,” Oikawa reassured him. “We are all in this together and we will support whatever you decide to do.” He knew if Bokuto was going to be stuck in one of his dejected modes it was going to be a drag getting him out of it.    
  
Suddenly Bokuto stood up with a determined look. “I am not going to do it king!! I am going to accept this punishment.” He yelled louder than was needed, causing Tsukishima to cover his ears. Whatever the punishment was, it couldn’t be as bad as losing a limb.    
  
At that, his phone pinged and when he looked, there was a message that asked him if he was sure. “Yes, I am sure about it!” He yelled again.    
  
  


Another ping was followed and Bokuto’s eyes grew in horror as he dropped his phone reading the message.    
  
→  **Order not completed**   
  
Student No. 11 failed to break off one of his/her limbs and cook it and then eat it. As punishment, all of his limbs will be torn off.    
  
The whole class had gotten the same message and it got totally quiet. Bokuto could feel all eyes on him. How was the king going to do this without showing themselves?    
  
He was going to find out sooner than expected. Tsukishima and Oikawa had both stood up. He heard footsteps behind him and as Bokuto turned around he watched how Osamu and Ushijima approached him.    
  
Before he knew it he was lifted off the ground and the 4 of them each took an arm on a leg in their arms. He could see the empty look in their eyes as if they are controlled by someone else. Bokuto tried to protest but their grip was too hard and he found himself unable to break free.   
  
The 4 of them started to pull each limb they were holding into a different direction, all that Bokuto could do was scream in pain. The other students either watched in horror what was happening while a few others tried to pull the other students off Bokuto with no avail.    
  
The pulling, yelling and the other students meddling continued until both Bokuto’s arms and legs were ripped off his body. Tears are streaming down his face by now as he lay on the ground unable to move.   
  
Whatever trance his friends had been in had woken up from it and looked in horror how each of them was holding either a leg or an arm that had been once attached to Bokuto.    
  
Ushijima was the first to react and dropped the leg he was holding onto the ground. He took his shirt off and placed it over the wound where once his leg had been in order to stop the bleeding. The other three followed suit.    
  
“We are not going to let you die.” Oikawa was the first to break the silence. But slowly Bokuto stopped yelling, tears stopped rolling over his cheeks and last he stopped breathing.    
  
The sound of everyone’s phone going off again filled the classroom. But no one dared to look. It could only be one person but all that they cared about was the lifeless body of their once classmate laying on the floor.


End file.
